mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Thirty-six Views of Mount Fuji
|神奈川沖浪裏|''Kanagawa-oki nami-ura}} original print]] is an ukiyo-e series of large, color woodblock prints by the Japanese artist Katsushika Hokusai (1760–1849). The series depicts Mount Fuji in differing seasons and weather conditions from a variety of different places and distances. It actually consists of 46 prints created between 1826 and 1833. The first 36 were included in the original publication and, due to their popularity, ten more were added after the original publication.Nagata History While Hokusai's ''Thirty-six Views of Mount Fuji is the most famous ukiyo-e series to focus on Mount Fuji, there are several other series with the same subject, including Hiroshige's Thirty-six Views of Mount Fuji and Hokusai's own later series One Hundred Views of Mount Fuji. Mount Fuji is a popular subject for Japanese art due to its cultural and religious significance. This belief can be traced to The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter, where a goddess deposits the elixir of life on the peak. As Henry Smith explains, "Thus from an early time, Mt. Fuji was seen as the source of the secret of immortality, a tradition that was at the heart of Hokusai's own obsession with the mountain."Smith The most famous single image from the series is widely known in English as , although a more literal translation might be, "Off Kanagawa, the back (or underside) of a wave." It depicts three boats being threatened by a large wave while Mount Fuji rises in the background. While generally assumed to be a tsunami, the wave was probably intended to simply be a large ocean wave. Each of the images was made through a process whereby an image drawn on paper was used to guide the cutting of a wood block. This block was then covered with ink and applied to paper to create the image (see Woodblock printing in Japan for further details). The complexity of Hokusai's images includes the wide range of colors he used, which required the use of a series of blocks for each of the colors used in the images. Prints Original thirty-six These images are of modern facsimile prints made using the same techniques. Additional 10 Notes References * Nagata, Seiji (1999). Hokusai: Genius of the Japanese Ukiyo-e. Kodansha, Tokyo. * Smith, Henry D. II (1988). Hokusai: One Hundred Views of Mt. Fuji. George Braziller, Inc., Publishers, New York. ISBN 0807611956. External links *Hokusai's 36 Views of Mount Fuji *A short biography of Hokusai including a section on the 36 Views of Mt. Fuji series. *Jim Breen's ukiyo-e page on Hokusai and the 36 Views *葛飾北斎の富士山・富嶽三十六景 Category:1832 works Category:Japanese art Category:Ukiyo-e ar:مشاهد جبل فوجي الستة والثلاثين (هوكوساي) cs:36 pohledů na horu Fudži cy:36 Golygfa ar Fynydd Fuji de:36 Ansichten des Berges Fuji es:Treinta y seis vistas del monte Fuji fr:Trente-six vues du mont Fuji id:36 Pemandangan Gunung Fuji it:36 vedute del Monte Fuji he:36 מבטים על הר פוג'י (הוקוסאי) lt:36 Fudzijamos kalno vaizdai nl:Zesendertig gezichten op de berg Fuji ja:富嶽三十六景 pl:36 widoków na górę Fudżi (Hokusai) pt:Trinta e seis vistas do monte Fuji ru:Тридцать шесть видов Фудзи (Хокусай) sv:36 vyer av berget Fuji th:ทัศนียภาพ 36 มุมของภูเขาฟูจิ tr:36 Fuji Dağı Manzarası (Hokusai) uk:Тридцять шість видів Фудзі vi:36 cảnh núi Phú Sĩ zh:冨嶽三十六景